


Two Souls

by Silkywitch



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fights, Final Fantasy VII Remake, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Love/Hate, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Poor Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno (Compilation of FFVII) Being An Asshole, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Shinra Company, Strong Female Characters, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkywitch/pseuds/Silkywitch
Summary: If we had to meet under different circumstances, in a total different universe. You’d still learn to know me ?Because damn, I am sure as hell I would.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Original Female Character(s), Cloud Strife/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII) & Original Female Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/You, Rude (Compilation of FVII)/Original Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Original Character(s), The Turks (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Two Souls

_The woman you’re becoming will cost you people, relationships, spaces and material things. Choose her over everything._

It has been 6 years. 6 years of struggles, battles, loses and tears. 6 years of training, she thought it would only take 5 years like everyone else, but as a woman, they wanted to _enhance_ her, make her Shinra’s greatest achievement and as expected, they did not fail at that. That was what they were the best at, making SOLDIERS that all children were dreaming to become one day. But as she knew, only few would pass the test. 

_Do you actually have what it takes ?_

Nell was only 15 when she decided to become a SOLDIER, everyone thought she was joking at first, but the tone her mother used the day she finally said she was packing her things and move in the belly of the beast changed drastically. “Why would you want to become a SOLDIER ? You have everything you need, we live on the plate. You could just work for Shinra and grow there. There’s no way you’re becoming a machine.” That’s what her mother would say to her, every single day, in every single argument they’d get into. 

Her dad, on the other hand, wasn’t the type to get into his daughter and wife’s issues, but for this time, he only said these simple words. “You may become whatever you wish to be. But wait until you turn 18. Finish high school and then you may go.” Both, herself and her mother were shocked at the father’s words, finally giving his opinion on the matter and, although trainings usually started at 15 as school was not mandatory passed that age and most boys would drop out, she accepted the deal without thinking twice. 

And once she turned 18, little did she know that her life wasn’t the only thing that was gonna change, but herself too. 

Nell was the first and only female that got into the SOLDIER program, Shinra rarely accepted women to join its military, and if it wasn’t for the fact that her parents had a high status in their respective divisions, she would have probably ended as a simple Shinra employee and give up on the idea of becoming a respected SOLDIER. 

Tseng was the first person in Shinra she ever talked to, she knew exactly who he was, the leader of the Turks, this special division in the public security division, they were known to the public as those who seek out for candidates, but honestly ? Everyone feared them, and Nell knew that they weren’t _just_ casting people, it was a good excuse for Shinra to have eyes everywhere, even under the plates.

“A woman seeking to become a Soldier ? That’s a first I must say.” Nell almost felt her heart pounding out of her chest as she heard his voice so close to her ears, and as she looked over her shoulder, she recognized Tseng, the one who was the one giving these recruits the Shinra HQ tour. 

Ah, yes, the Turks were also good at being tour guides, but again, it was just in order for Shinra to have control over those who were going to join the division, and Tseng, among many other skills, exceeded at remembering faces and names, _no shit_ he was the leader. “Is it that surprising ? Women can kick butts too!” Nell answered that in a confident tone that made Tseng smile. “By looking at your confidence, I guess it is not.” _Was he flirting ?_ Not that Nell really minded anyway, the man standing over her was quite handsome to be honest. “Anyway, break time is over, I have to keep going on the tour, I hope to see you becoming a strong Soldier, Nell ?” She nodded at his words, speechless of what just happened, how in the hell would he already know her name ? But again, welcome to Shinra and their many secrets. 

Nell got a _special treatment_ as a woman, according to Tseng, instead of sleeping in the dormitory like all the other guys, she had her own private place not too far away from the Turks office, “in case you ever need anything” as Tseng told her when he showed her small but modern apartment. “Shinra knows how to keep the ones they want, and close.” Nell thought to herself, but she was far from minding that, in the contrary, she loved her new life, _for now._

And to be honest, even if she was the only girl recruit, she also was a pretty one. She was short, not more than 160cm, with long straight dark brown hair, a tanned skin and close to black eyes color, a cute mole under the corner of her left -almond shape- eye but more specifically, her mom always told her how lucky she was to have dimples when she smiled, although Nell herself didn’t like them pretty much, she got used to them. 

It has been now 5 years since Nell became an official soldier recruit, and those who didn’t pass the first year were simply sent to join the police force, after this first year, Nell got her dailies mako bathing but unlike the others, she had to stick 1 year more into the intense program.

“You should perhaps think about cutting your hair.” Tseng advised her once as they were eating lunch in the big cafeteria, which followed into Nell’s bursting out laughing at his commentary, Tseng had quite the long hair himself. “What about yours ? Isn’t it too unprofessional ?” She had no idea that, no one in Shinra, not even his fellow Turks ever said that to him, but he didn’t say anything about that and simply answered back. “Well, you will get into the battlefield more than I will.” She genuinely got surprised, she always heard that Turks were similar in strength to Soldiers 1st class. “Wait, aren’t you guys like super strong ?” Tseng kindly smiled at that. “Don’t worry.” She finally said to answer him properly. “I will tie my hair in a high ponytail.” Tseng smiled again at this and looked down on his tea. “You’ve never got properly introduced to the rest of team, have you ?” Nell was finishing her food as she answered no with her head, she had seen them many times while she was training and also wandering around in the corridors during free days, especially the red hair, _Reno_ , was it ? The guy was really popular among the Shinra employees, the female employees, that is. 

Yeah, he had these deadly blue eyes and a chest revealing suit, _more like a manslut,_ Nell often said to herself. He was attractive, she wouldn’t and couldn’t lie about that and she did find herself staring at him sometimes on purpose and sometimes she wouldn’t be aware of it. And if he ever caught her doing it, he would give her the typical; _Whatcha lookin’ at ?_

Reno loved to be stared at by girls, but for unknown reasons, it seemed like Nell was an exception. 

_Why was she even so worked up about this guy._

As they were heading to Tseng’s office, Nell finally asked. “Am I finally reaching the end of my training ? And will I get my rank ?” All these questions were actually driving her crazy, these years have been physically and mentally really challenging for Nell, not that she didn’t know she had to surpass her own limits but she questioned the whole soldier training itself. _Why all this Mako_. 

“You will. Patience is a virtue.” Tseng didn’t bother looking at her while answering and he finally opened the door as Nell found two men in the room, one staring at his phone while the other one was probably napping on the couch. Tseng cleared his throat which made the bold guy with glasses on turning his chair to face them, as he held his hand to Nell he stood up. _Holy crap, he didn’t seem that tall before._ They both shaked hands. “You must be Nell, I am Rude, pleasure.” Rude was very diplomatic, more similar to Tseng, but actually warm and polite. Unlike his partner, Reno, she recognized the man who finally bothered to open his eyes when the two Turks cleared their throat at the same time. “Yeah yeah. I know the girl already.” Rude sighed at his words and gave a look at Nell as a sign of apology, Tseng did the same and took a seat to his desk. “Well, Nell is now a 1st class Soldier, I’d expect you two to treat her as your equal.” The three faces were actually shocked and stared at Tseng, waiting for him to laugh _but_ , the leader wasn’t really the type to joke at all. 

Nell was strong, like, surprisingly strong. She learnt really fast and was extremely agile with weapons as much as hand-to-hand combat. But her a primary weapon, unlike most Soldiers, was a really long spear and her strong aptitudes with the weapon gave her the title “The Dragon of Shinra”, she wasn’t really going to complain about that, as it finally replaced the title ”Shinra’s Princess” she earned back when she became a recruit due to the fact that they highly took care of her. But of course, the only person who didn’t care and wouldn’t acknowledge that was Reno himself, in which he answered to Tseng’s order by : “Are you kidding ? Lady’s worth at least a third class just by her looks!” If eyes could throw bullets, Reno would probably be dead by now, but instead of answering to his provocative sentence, Nell questioned Tseng once again. “Wait.. I thought… Sorry but how can you say that ?? Are you sure ?” Tseng nodded at the girl, why would the leader of the Turks lie ? They were close to the Soldiers first class, they closely worked with them, so that would make sense. Rude whistled to that. “The first woman ever to become a first class Soldier, can’t wait to see you in action.” Nell looked at Rude and smiled at him, which he returned. 

“Well that’s a big bullshit.” And of course _Shinra’s manslut_ was going to complain, the guy probably just saw women only good to be behind a computer, in his bed, or even just as a pass time. “Well Reno, I am afraid but your comment is the bullshit here. We’ve got to see her many times fighting with the others, she’s really good.” Rude finally said to his partner, which made Reno chuckles in disgust. “Furthermore, as Nell is reaching the end of her training and as a **Soldier 1st Class** , she will be working with us, more specifically, her first missions start with you, Reno. Rude trying to hold his laugh, by fixing his glasses many times to try and think about something else, of course Tseng would do that, he wasn’t the type to joke but he would certainly bother Reno whenever he would act like that. Nell simply answered with a big, long sigh but she wasn’t going to complain or say anything, she had to reach Tseng’s expectations, and not reach Reno’s level, not that she liked the idea of working with someone who doesn’t seem willing to show any kind of respect towards her, but she had to keep her head high at all times, as her father always said; _There are things you won’t like, tasks that won’t be easy, but you’re my daughter, my blood, and you are strong, the strongest woman in Midgar. I have faith in you._ _You can have one kneel on the ground, but never both._ And that applied even more as she finally reached what she’s worked so hard to become over the years. 

Tseng and Rude left the room to let the new partners to talk, which simply left a colder atmosphere. Nell leaned on the wall, staring outside the window while Reno had his eyes closed again, but he finally spoke. “I’ll work with ya. Not like I have a choice anyway, but I ain’t gonna play it friendly with you, just doing my job.” Nell nodded, what was she going to say anyway ? 

She was just wondering why would this guy hate her so much, she’s never done anything to him. “I get it. We’re just working on missions as coworkers.” Reno finally glanced at her and sighed, he got up and walked straight in front of her, staring at her which did embarrass Nell, a lot, if she could be honest. Reno wasn’t as tall as Rude but still, he had a well structured body, his muscles could still be seen through his black suit and he had a strong but at the same time really light perfume which Nell seemed to love, it gave her a sense of comfort although the guy was everything but gentle with her. 

Reno brought her out of her thoughts, finding herself staring at his collarbone as he was about to speak which instantly made her look away again. “Ok. You may not be a third class, maybe a second.” He stopped talking as he chuckled and said. “Just don’t break my balls would ya ?” She finally looked at him and frowned. “I don’t like working with assholes, but I don’t have a choice either. Plus, it’s not like you actually have any balls in the first place.” 

Nell slightly pushed him so she could get out of the room, leaving Reno hanging there. She needed to rest and Tseng was probably going to show up giving her instructions before her first mission, as well as more mako bathing was waiting for her. 

_Reno’s not even that attractive anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> Thanks for reading if you made it that far. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It’s the first time I actually enjoy my own story without feeling the need of deleting it .-.  
> But I am still a big noob at this so please don’t hesitate to leave a comment about the story itself or any advices you’d give me! 
> 
> By the way, English is not my first language so I apologize if I’ve made any mistakes. 
> 
> I will try to keep on developing Nell’s personality and backstory. I didn’t want to write too much background on her for now, but something solid enough for a first chapter. Reno and Nell’s relationship is central but I don’t want the other characters to just be part of it, I want Nell to grow relationships with the others as well! And I’ll try to bring elements of the remake as much as possible to follow the story, I’d say this chapter takes place a year before Mako reactor 1 explodes.. But yet, I don’t even know if I am accurate with the time ;;;
> 
> I hope my writing isn’t too boring, I’ll work hard! 
> 
> See you guys soon I hope c:


End file.
